


《成年日》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 韩国孩子成年日会收到的礼物“三件套”：花，香水，KISS。你收到过什么？或者应该问，迈向成年的你想从别人那里得到什么？
Relationships: 玹乐
Kudos: 26





	《成年日》

《成年日》

郑在玹x钟辰乐

玹乐 

*ooc

*本来想在5月18日左右发的，韩国的成年日

*18岁以下的自动点x

*但是最近的直播告诉我，就是现在，立刻，马上要发

男孩在这个地方显得格格不入，他搭配的衣服并不适合他，甚至可以说，并不适合这个场景的氛围，但可以看得出来，他的确是费心了一番。

他太过于干净，如同未被涂画过的白纸一般，实际上也的确是这样，脸如孩子般散发着无法掩盖的纯真，妆容并不是完全合适他的，可以看出他化妆的次数寥寥可数，他小猫一般的眼睛因为深色眼影的晕染，并没有让他看起来更加成熟显得诱人，反而因为这种年龄小而尝试的不合适，更彰显着本人稚嫩无比。

舞池此刻正热闹，周围的音乐声嘈杂得很，而男孩仿佛对周遭的环境视若无睹，他只是静静地看着吧台那边坐着的人。

他深呼吸了一口气，双手在双腿旁握紧又伸直，这只是一次尝试。他对自己说。

那边是他看了那么多人之后最喜欢的一张脸，也是他犹豫再三后最想靠近的男人，作为MB【*money boy】招待像他一样处子的人应该不是少数，钟辰乐还是有些害怕的，他从网上搜索到的一些碎片式的信息并不能让他得以了解到全部。

但稍微有个大概框架还是能够摸索的出来，毕竟他已经成年，不再是一个孩子了。

他不知道他这样的举动是不是有些太冲动了，毕竟一场更加干净的性爱，可能会更安全些，但他回想了一下学校里那些男孩，那些带着汗臭味的运动男孩，那些带着眼镜翻阅着厚厚书本只知道学习和成绩的男孩，那些长得帅气俊美周围环绕着吵闹女孩的男孩，老师，身边的陌生人，身边像是熟悉，但其实也是陌生的“外人”。

他已经逐渐明白了，人并没有单纯的好坏之分，也没有纯粹的善，和纯粹的恶，一切更多是当下的选择，选择从善而为，还是从恶而为，一切皆有本心，本性，本我来做主。

经过的人，其实对于他来说一样也都是“外人”，从发现自己的性向那天，他便感到绝望，不能踏入婚姻，穿着白色的西服迎接自己未来的妻子，从男同学们偷偷传阅分享的成人影像中发现自己比起呻吟着在男性身下承欢的女性更愿意去多看几眼那根勃起着的玩意儿，他就知道，他其实和周围的人有些不同。

而甚至让身边的人爱上他靠近他，他也有点害怕，从那天开始，他便像一个贝壳一样，只要稍微被触碰到嫩肉，便会紧紧缩回壳里，不让别人知道，也努力不被发现自己的不同。

「money boy更注重健康ok？他们会定期体检，比到处滥交的渣男更安全多了好吗？」

「大部分就在吧台附近，搭讪两句，他们比这些说空话的人更懂“客人”想要什么，交给他们就行了。」

大概是两句相关信息的回复让他有了信心，在内心默默种下了种子，就时光伴随着他一天天长大的时候，也偷偷的发芽。

“那个，我是第一次，可以吗？”

显然这个开场白是少见的，男孩凑过来在他耳边说着第一遍的时候，郑在玹并没有听清他说的什么，在准备说第二遍之前，男孩紧张地还咽了咽口水，大声得说了第二遍，旁边的人笑了出来，郑在玹却没有多大的表情，他只是温柔的看着眼前的“孩子”，应该说他从看到他靠近的第一瞬间就等待着他的过来。

郑在玹从来就很清楚自己的脸对别人的吸引力有多大，他的脸，是贴着标签和售价便能出售的那种，他并没有经常来这种场合，久久未见的朋友开了一个这样的酒吧后邀请他几次，这是他暂时摆脱繁忙的医大课程后的第一次赴约。

显然，他比见到久别的朋友更快收到了一份与众不同的特殊礼物，或许是由他给予这份礼物？

而此时，男孩正在浴室内清洗着身体，他们从酒吧出来之后便赶往最近的hotel，原本按照所谓社会上情人间常见的“陋习”，此刻应该会和今晚的同伴者在车上热烈缠吻着，而今天却没有，他们也不能算是情人，浪漫一点说，应该说是索取礼物的人和给予礼物的两个陌生人。

他在车上靠近男孩的瞬间，男孩便往后退缩了，男孩带有怯意的脸看了看车上的计程车司机，摇了摇头推开着，在有外人的地方，他们并没有说太多的话。

可爱得像小猫一样的男孩在紧张情绪的伴随中，表现得不擅长和陌生人交谈，看着有些怕生，更别说是调情了。而郑在玹并不心急，他温和的在旁边顺从着男孩的要求，直到进入酒店房间时，作为年长者也乖乖听从着“孩子”的要求，“我应该比你清洁的时间要长一些，我稍微上网查过了一些内容，你先洗了等等我，不要睡着哦。”

这估计是今晚至今男孩对他说的最长的一句话了，郑在玹轻笑出声。

在登记入住的时候看了男孩的身份证的确是成年了，在不久之前，一成年便赶往这个地方，现在的小男孩的确是有些可爱，看了郑在玹先付了房钱还说着等下会一起给他，郑在玹没明白他什么意思，内心稍微感叹了一下这个孩子的家庭教育还是挺好的，不是只知道索取的类型，并没有多想些什么。

等着等着便有些发困了，总算结束漫长的等待，钟辰乐出来的时候，看着冷着脸坐在床边发呆的郑在玹还有些害怕，男人失焦的眼神慢慢回过神看向他，男孩像小猫一样轻悄悄的顺着他的眼神走向他面前，他的发梢湿漉漉的还有点点水珠顺着发尾的尖端滴落着。

“不把头发吹干的话，这样会感冒的哦？”

“没事....没关系的......我没有那么弱。”

郑在玹只是扫了他一眼，也看穿男孩在担心着什么，不置可否地拉着男孩回到浴室抱着他坐在自己腿上吹着头发，时不时通过镜子看着男孩慢吞吞的在他身上解着浴袍带子露出已经算是成年，但还是稍显稚嫩的身体。

男孩变成男人最美好的阶段，大概就是这样，在男孩还是男人的交界处，郑在玹已经变成男人很久，此刻在钟辰乐眼里，郑在玹对待钟辰乐的头发更加上心，吹风机的声音真的很不舒服，钟辰乐微微有些不悦，小脸瘪着嘴轻轻嘟起，郑在玹当他和猫儿一样把他掉转了身体，让他双腿大张着坐在他膝上，把钟辰乐的脸按进他怀里，继续认真吹着男孩后面的头发。

头发吹好了。

而男孩的性器磨蹭着郑在玹的浴袍上，居然一点点勃起了。

半裹着浴袍露出美好少年身体现在没空一点点欣赏，郑在玹摸索他的下半身，手指试着推进去，结果那隐蔽的穴口滑溜柔软地一下子就被吸进去了。

湿的，柔软温热的被扩张过，但扩张得不够，稍微拔出查看一下，能看见透明的液体黏在手上。

男孩先前在浴室里面并没有浪费时间，好好的按照他从网上学到的在自己身上清洁探索着扩张过，好让陌生的男人进入的更容易也不弄疼自己，是有些放荡也有些聪明得可爱的举动。

“乖孩子。”男人亲了亲男孩，脸上带着酒窝称赞着。“有什么不可以的吗？”

男孩子想了想，奶声奶气的说着“不可以接吻，也不可以打我哦。”

郑在玹听了后没表情，轻轻哦了一声，钟辰乐攥着他的袖子，小猫咪害怕陌生的男人，即使是MB也担心会被服务不周，开始装可怜，“接吻要和喜欢的人才行，我有乖乖先用润滑剂扩张好的…还有......我不喜欢被打屁股....”

男孩不知道是从哪里学来的这些见鬼的性幻想，郑在玹忍着笑意回应着，“不会打你屁股，头发吹干了，乖乖去床上躺好。”

男孩咬着下唇红着脸点了点头，便乖乖听话去先躺好了。

“把腿掰开。”郑在玹一说，钟辰乐就照做了，他看见郑在玹俯下身，正好奇他要做什么，突然觉得穴口被濡湿了一下。

钟辰乐当时就惊喘了一声，撒着娇不肯让他继续，“听话，不然我要亲你了哦。”

听到这句话之后他又乖乖的忍着，任由着郑在玹在他身上动作着，大腿无意识的紧绷着，让郑在玹按揉了一小会儿才能软下身任由他舔弄那隐蔽处。

被舔着晕乎乎的钟辰乐小小声的发出猫叫一样的声音，平时只是自己动手解决着的分身也被好好对待着，高潮来得特别快也特别突然，只是被舔着这样摸着就能忍不住呻吟着射出来，也只有初次才会这样吧，钟辰乐很快就原谅了自己，脑子头昏脑胀地想着这个人的服务真得有够专业的，正看着郑在玹解开他自己身上的浴袍，男孩偷偷观察，想着男人的身材未免也太好了吧，看着男人拿出安全套来的时候才发现，郑在玹并没有完全硬。

什么嘛，就他自己一个人先舒服了，男孩突然有些不好意思，但又有点想要。

“不许舔。”

郑在玹左手按着钟辰乐试图靠近的头，他右手轻轻撸动性器想让自己硬一些方便带好套子，男孩的好奇心上来了想要对他做些什么，但郑在玹又想着他第一次不想让他辛苦，所以不准他舔，男孩有些委屈，脸贴得很近，一眨不眨看着他下面，快戳到他的脸似的。

郑在玹看着这画面，突然觉得好像他在对着男孩清纯无辜的脸撸着，像是在弄脏玷污着什么纯洁的天使，心里挺无语又觉得男孩还略显稚嫩的脸有几分可爱，性器居然一下子全硬了，怒涨勃发对着他。

“我想帮你戴。”

男孩小小的手把安全套撕了半天才撕开，从里面拿出来就往他上面戴，根本也不懂什么佩戴的技巧，就是一点点套着推向根部，手掌心也软软嫩嫩的和他的脸蛋一样，郑在玹抱着他的脸亲了又亲，想着男孩说了不准亲他的嘴，坏心眼的咬了咬他还带着婴儿肥的脸颊，在他颈间深啜了几个红痕。

腰间垫着枕头慢慢把郑在玹的分身吃进去也费了一些时间，男孩又怕痛又太紧，刚探入便“哈…嗯……”叫得特委屈。

实在是进入的艰难，郑在玹让他跪趴着后入了，钟辰乐有些不安，他想看着郑在玹的脸，但更想快点让那巨根进入他的体内，乖乖配合着，男人胯部没有和他后穴平行，而是从斜上方插了进来，按着他的腰，双腿分开在他的腿两边。

“呜呜……呃………”总算进入了，男孩有些害怕，但这种被填满的感觉又微妙的让他安心，男人双手往上滑夹住钟辰乐的乳头，胸口和他的背贴近，伏在他耳边，“放松点，又不是要吃了你。”

钟辰乐吞了吞口水，乖乖听话放松着不那么用力夹紧后穴去感受男人的性器，男人等他稍微适应了一点，小幅度地抽插来回滑动，把他内壁刮得又疼又爽，刚开始有些火辣辣的涨疼，适应了也能感觉男人进入的越来越轻松，体内也好像分泌着什么讨好着让男人抽插着。

钟辰乐被他干得话也说不清楚，胡乱呻吟着，小半天才从喉咙里挤出完整一句话，郑在玹并没有认真听着男孩此刻胡言乱语说着什么，依稀只能听到什么好舒服好喜欢之类的。

男孩是真的没有想到初次经历能够这么爽，爽到前面不住溢出来前液在床单上滴着弄湿着。

他的敏感点并不难找，当男人试探着戳到听到小猫叫声变了的时候就知道了，但男人此刻总是试探着得更深，不肯那么快就让男孩交待出去，但抽插间磨蹭到的快感也能让初经人事的男孩有爽得快要死去的感觉。

很快钟辰乐急促地喘息瑟缩了一阵，随着肉体拍击的声音越来越急促，男孩自己分泌的汁液和润滑剂一起从男孩的后穴流出来，蹭到男人的阴囊上，继续被撞成白色泡沫。汗水从脸颊上滑下来，低落在他背上，在男孩的呻吟声越来越尖锐时，男人坏心眼的停了下来。

男孩转过头眼眶红红，小脸带着泪痕看向他，“不准亲亲好无聊哦~”郑在玹说着话把钟辰乐翻过来，掰开他的腿，让男孩勾着他的腰间从正面接着干他。

“坏人……”钟辰乐咬着下唇享受着郑在玹持续性的抽插，此刻的性爱的快感变得特别绵长又特别难耐，男孩沉醉在情欲里面起起伏伏，此刻满身都是薄薄的热汗。

湿润后穴突然又绞紧，喷了一股水出来，感觉自己快要死了，真的是快要被这个初次见面的因为不给亲亲的坏男人干死在床上了，还不如给他打屁股呢，真的是坏人，坏男人啊，钟辰乐原本就无意识流泪的，此刻还真的呜呜哭了出来。

郑在玹其实这次就比平时还要持久，男孩让他沉迷，即使就这么折磨着，快感也从脊柱慢慢爬了上来。看到身下男孩微张着嘴不停喘息哭叫着呻吟，从男孩泥泞后穴里面时不时探出的性器，带出来的透明润滑剂和男孩身上分泌出来的粘液把避孕套沾得亮晶晶的，好像自己是有一点过分。

原本浅色的穴口被干得发红，男孩堕落沉迷性爱的面孔让他发疯，一时有些控制不住，他带着歉意对他亲了又亲，舔吮掉男孩脸上的眼泪，身下的动作不再折磨，温柔了一会儿开始狠干着，终于在男孩因为高潮而尖叫呻吟过后也交待了自己。

等他拔出去，穴口发出“啵”的一声，男孩嘴巴撅起，眼泪噼里啪啦还是接连不停掉了下来，“呜……呜呜……”

钟辰乐从郑在玹怀里爬出来，把床旁边的被子捞到自己头上，把自己裹进，哭得泣不成声。

“是我的错，我错了，原谅我好吗？”

“我哭是因为我自己居然想着你好坏！可是你刚才那样干我，又很爽！”

“那还要做吗？”

男孩哭够了，也乖乖被喂了水，想了想，还是要做。

他们一路从床上到沙发，再到落地窗前，男孩双手扶着玻璃上，翘着屁股给他干，男孩又是害怕被发现，又是喜欢他按着腰间强迫插入的快感。

后来男人又把他带到浴室镜子前，男孩吓得不敢看，被坏男人连哄带骗唬着睁开眼。镜子里的自己前面翘的高高的，滴着水，小穴却又是可怜又是贪婪的吞吃男人的性器，接近高潮时被自己脸红渴求的样子溃散着眼神和男人陷入情欲的脸刺激得又慌乱又兴奋。

到接近破晓时，男孩只剩下流眼泪的力气，被男人抱在怀里在浴缸里进入，“啊……真的不要了……”

“那你咬得这么紧？”男人在他体内撞了一下，男孩的后穴乖巧地吞咽着男人的性器，“最后一次了，乖。”

钟辰乐陷入昏睡前的确是模模糊糊听到男人在耳边说过。

“等下睡饱了再一起退房。”男人笑着亲了亲他。

而当男人睡醒了看着一旁空了的床，还有床头柜上薄薄的一张支票后便笑不出来了。

五年后

首尔特别市xx医院

“各位从现在开始便是我院的实习医生，此刻请留意接下来的72小时分分钟都是战斗，你们要活用过去学会的知识，在实践中好好实现自我价值，新年快乐。”

“而钟辰乐，你不准新年快乐。”

郑在玹此刻极其幼稚的对躲在后面的新实习医生说着。

钟辰乐默默想摸出手机偷偷发帖：《人生和地球一样都是圆吧！过去已久的成年日不小心睡到未来几年都要遇见的前辈怎么办？对方看起来很记仇很难缠的样子呜呜呜呜呜呜呜》

End


End file.
